Fifty Things about Us
by Mapping the Soul
Summary: There are so many things about us that I could talk about… but in the end it means nothing, right? Rated M for sexual implications. More warnings inside. M/M implications. One-shot.


**Rating:** M

**Warning:** M/M | Character death | Might be slightly OOC | Not in chronological order | Some sexual content

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing/Relationship:** D18 Dino/Hibari

**Status:** Complete

**Author:** Mapping the Soul

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

**Summary:** There are so many things about us that I could talk about… but in the end it means nothing, right?

If you read, review and/or favourite, thank you. I just wanted to do something fun with this pair (in writing style only) so I apologise if anything is amiss. It's my first for this fandom so please forgive any mistakes!

* * *

**Fifty Things about Us**

**#1 – Console**

Hibari stares down at Dino's peaceful sleeping back and the desires that have piled up over the years choke him. Ever since then, they've never touched. The only thing that connects is their gaze. He glances at the clock and sighs. In a few hours, he'll be on the plane back to Japan. While the office is silent and peaceful, Hibari leans in a little and brushes his lips across Dino's forehead. Hibari plants all of his love but he should have known that once can never be enough. He regrets the moment Dino stirs and pulls him into a tight embrace.

"Kyouya."

Hibari flinches but eventually leans into the kiss. His reason for the response is that he'll indulge both of them for the last time. It's been so long but his body remembers every single thing. In the midst of it all, Dino cups his face and stares at him with eyes that tell him how much he's loved.

"Kyouya, I lo—"

Knowing what comes next, Hibari clamps Dino's mouth close. Dino gets the message and this time they make love without words. There is no exchange at all and when they finish, Hibari fixes his tie in silence. If he allows himself to speak, he may just ask Dino to hold onto him.

**#2**** –** Consent

Dino only asks for a 'yes' the first time. After that, he takes the initiative on his own. Although Hibari hisses some protest, it means nothing. They know that they both need to connect.

**#3**** –** Investigating

Hibari's against it, but they all insist on doing it anyway. The information is nothing new, but he still cracks and smashes the person who brings him the news with his tonfas. He always knew the day would come when he will have to stop chasing that wild horse.

**#4**** –** Mile

Dino likes travelling. It is worth all the back pain and the lack of sleep when he finds beautiful grey eyes locked onto his. It's breathtaking and stunning every single time. Dino doesn't know how to be sick of it.

**#5**** –** Wedding

No one expects it, but Hibari is surprisingly calm and collected as he watches. He's a little different from the person he once was, but at the end of the ceremony, he goes out to find some solace. No one dares to follow.

**#6**** –** Ranges

Dino's got a few more years up his sleeves but he still feels that he's no match for Hibari who's inexperienced and manages to surprise him purely because of the spontaneous nature of those who are raw. The young boy will never know how much he's managed to wrap Dino around his finger.

**#7**** –** Abetting

Mukuro offers a hand to Hibari but instead of taking it, Hibari cuffs him to the gate and walks off. He's not in the mood to deal with another guy who always brings trouble. Dino alone is more than enough for that.

**#8**** –** Implode

Dino doesn't understand it, but he's certain that his ribs have just collapsed and are threatening to dig into his heart. The pain is bearable but only just, because all physical wounds heal.

**#9**** –** Reputations

Hibari knows. He understands. He doesn't complain, he doesn't protest. He's not a girl and he doesn't ask the stupid question: _what's more important, your work or me?_ He gets it more than anyone else. That's one of the many traits that Dino likes about him.

**#10**** –** Burden

Sometimes, just sometimes, Dino feels that his presence is heavy and unwanted. The young lad barely speaks and his expressions are limited to intimidation. Dino would never know how difficult it's become for Hibari to keep up the mask in front of him.

**#11**** –** Evades

It's like talking a stroll around a familiar park. He knows exactly when to take three steps to the right to avoid the oncoming cyclist. Hibari goes about it pretty well. He's careful to keep his mouth shut when his heart burns. They never talk about it.

**#12**** –** Household

Dino values his family. It's his number one priority. Anyone that's not on the list doesn't stand a chance. The skylark's name is not on that list.

**#13**** –** Veneered

Hibari's endurance is actually pretty good. His layer of defence often wears thin but he always makes sure to pay back more than double so he can have enough time to stack it back up.

**#14**** –** Sloppily

Dino has always been proud to say that he's rather competent but the first time he kisses Hibari, he's a mess inside and out. Hibari ends up chuckling and Dino's not sure if that's exactly a good thing, given the situation.

**#15**** –** Earths

From time to time, Hibari wishes that there was more than one. He doesn't mind an alternate universe. He doesn't mind two of everything—everything except Dino. Dino is one and only.

**#16**** –** Remonstrating

He doesn't try very hard. As much as his heart screams and scratches, the cries and the pain go unheard. Dino doesn't deny nor does he protest. He takes it like an order. He doesn't consider that he's not the only one to suffer.

**#17**** –** Lifeboat

Occasionally, Hibari holds on. It's a little rare but there are times when he craves Dino's smile, the twinkle in his eyes and his gentle touch. Hibari gives in a little and engraves it on the limited space left on his heart.

**#18**** –** Florists

When Dino buys flowers, he thinks about Hibari, but he buys them for someone else. He likes to look around to find matches for the black locks and the gloomy face but it's pointless. He ends up getting daisies just because they're on the other side of the colour spectrum.

**#19**** –** Weapon

Hibari doesn't have one in bed. Although strength is one of his fortes, all of it is given up the moment Dino closes the distance between them with a rough kiss. Every time he tells himself that he'll take control by clicking the cuff. It never happens.

**#20**** –** Advocating

It's unintentional but all things cute gets Dino in a way that Hibari can never understand. Dino doesn't know that his description of the little girl with golden locks and topaz eyes is exactly what Hibari has always imagined her to be.

**#21**** –** Discovered 

Hibari finds that it's difficult to mark a person. Even if he claims that he'll bite Dino to death, he doesn't. It's meaningless because with time, it all fades away and Dino is no longer his.

**#22**** –** Overreacting

The first time Hibari passes out, Dino realises that he needs to tone it down. His fear of the day they'll stop meeting drives him crazy but it's a meaningless fear. Hibari doesn't say anything to protest that it may happen but he's always shown up at Dino's moments of despair.

**#23**** –** Drugs

The way his name rolls off Dino's tongue is addicting. It's soft, sweet and kind in a way that Hibari's grown used to. He hates that he relies on that kind of affection. Now that he's accustomed to it, Hibari feels queasy and unwell every time someone other than Dino calls him by his first name.

**#24**** –** Transposed 

When Dino looks at Hibari, he wonders why the younger man hasn't reverted to calling him a 'weak herbivore' yet, but he doesn't raise the question. A part of him wants to hear it so that the guilt will fade but the other fears that once he does, all the cracks will show.

**#25**** –** Pentagons 

The tear finally stains Hibari's face. He's always known that they're not going around in circles but it finally hurts. The corners cut, both shallow and deep. The physical wounds heal but the scars continue to topple over each other.

**#26**** –** Peremptory

When Hibari returns his affections with even the slightest hint of a smile, Dino feels as though his heart will explode. He doesn't quite capture it, nor does he understand the emotion but he has a feeling it's forever.

**#27**** –** Unorganised

Hibari becomes a totally different person in front of the small frame with golden blonde hair and marble topaz eyes. He doesn't bite nor threaten. Instead, he sits calm and still with her in his lap and pats her head affectionately. He doesn't even know how he's been tamed.

**#28**** –** Switcher

The talk of gaining an heir has Dino exhausted. He feels that he's losing track of what is real. He has many different personas. Tonight he's playing the faithful husband. While he loves his wife, Dino is the ideal husband. He doesn't waver.

**#29**** –** Joking

Hibari manages to brush it off once and the topic is never spoken of again. He is surprised that jealousy actually exists within him. But now that he knows it exists, he knows how to control it.

**#30**** –** Anachronistic 

Dino doesn't lift his head off the paper. Tsuna has come to visit in him Italy but Hibari hasn't so most of his attention stays on the document. Society now uses computers and laptops, but he feels that it's safer to work without the threat of hacks. His concentration causes him to miss the way Tsuna trembles as he lies.

**#31**** –** Searching 

Hibari survives a whole fifteen years. He knows he has it in him to last him for a life time. So he sits by the window and stares down at the festivities in Italy. The thought of crowds still irritates him but his eyes continue to follow the blonde hair until Dino is out of sight.

**#32**** –** Guilty 

A call from Romario kicks Dino out of bed. His voice becomes stern and serious as he switches into work mode. He dresses and places a peck on Hibari's cheek. The boy with black locks slit his eyes open as Dino walks away. When Dino looks back with a pained expression, Hibari has gone back to feigning sleep.

**#33**** –** Dismantle 

They always expected Hibari to fall to a fight if anything. But then again, it's not much of a surprise to find Hibari alone on the rooftop of Namimori even though they've long shed the uniform. The thing that gets them is that he's finally stopped singing the school's anthem.

**#34**** –** Seconds 

The first time Hibari says 'again', Dino cries like a baby. He forgets how many times they did it that night. He's lost count of the total, so when it really matters, regret haunts him.

**#35**** –** Drizzle

Hibari feels a little foolish for waiting even though the man he's waiting for is busy and always on the run for work. He's soaked to the bone but he knows that Dino will come. So when the blonde shows up he works a smirk to his face and the tonfas to Dino's stomach.

**#36**** –** Overseas

Dino takes advantage of his ties and travels out of his jurisdiction. Romario tends to chase him down but when he is with Hibari all doors are locked. All reasons lost and Hibari's the only place Dino wants to be at.

**#37**** –** Footwear

Whenever Hibari puts them on, he feels like Cinderella, only in a mafia setting. He doesn't understand Dino's obsession with dressing him up but Dino insists on those at least. Hibari sighs and walks comfortably towards Dino.

**#38**** –** Plucked 

Dino doesn't lack anything. He has it all—courage to charisma but he seems to lose it all when Hibari stares at him with the cold grey eyes. When Hibari's lips purse into a smirk, Dino feels the walls crashing and he's lost control of it all. But he drowns in it with pleasure. Hibari's courage is enough for both of them.

**#39**** –** Overruled 

Hibari never takes orders from anyone. He doesn't yield but this time the force is too much. He can't complain or threaten anymore. The space is small but Tsuna is sure that he is enjoying his solitude with the silence. Tsuna sighs for Hibari's sake. There's no space anymore. Not even for Dino.

**#40**** –** Finches 

Even when they sing it's nothing like Dino remembers it. Upon closer inspection, he realises that it's not the same. They don't sing the anthem of Namimori Middle School and it doesn't have a hint of Hibari.

**#41**** –** Aural 

He often denies it and tells Dino to shut his mouth but Hibari is quite used to the harmonic sounds that roll out of Dino's lips. There is something soothing about nonsense Japanese and Italian that he doesn't understand. The evident concern makes his heart leaps and Hibari feels alive.

**#42**** –** Hoist

Dino remembers the time he gave Hibari a princess cradle. He remembers thinking that it'll hurt later, but nothing of the sort happens. Hibari blushes and his threats come out in odd syllables. Dino even manages to praise Hibari and pat his head without any harm caused.

**#43**** –** Guises 

He is a little paler than usual, but still the beauty is evident. The dark locks contrast his face and makes him looks sickly but Hibari is just cold. He looks uncomfortably squished but Hibird doesn't relent. Hibird squeezes in the small space between Hibari's neck and shoulders and rubs against Hibari's cheek, still trying to warm him up.

**#44**** –** Abruptly

Dino jumps at the chance and takes the very next flight to Japan. He searches all over for Hibari and feels stupid when the last place that comes to mind is Namimori Middle School. Dino rushes when he hears singing and he scoffs at the thought that Hibari is still singing the anthem. When he slams the door open to surprise he is the one that's left stunned. All he sees is Hibird.

**#45**** –** Renew

Tsuna requests for flowers from Dino. Dino spoils Tsuna without question because he still thinks of them as brothers. Tsuna feels the guilt but he can't choose whether he values Hibari's wish or Dino's right to the truth. Once they are delivered, he takes it to the stone that simply reads 'Hibari-san'. There is nothing else to indicate any importance. There is no first name because Tsuna understands that the only person that should know him by that is the Boss of Chiavarone Famiglia.

**#46**** –** Decimal 

"Say it."

Dino looks confused. He doesn't understand what Hibari is asking of him so he lifts his hands to defend himself and tells Hibari that's he's cute. There's no protest but that's not what Hibari wants to hear. He repeats the request and Dino speaks in Japanese and then in Italian until he hits the target.

"I love you, Kyouya."

He's surprised when Kyouya tells him to say it again. He's almost one hundred percent certain that he's dreaming but he complies with a smile to cover his shock.

**#47**** –** Curiosity 

Just once, Hibari traces the lines of Dino's tattoos. His concentration is commendable. Dino watches as the lines on Hibari's face crinkles while he's in deep thoughts. Dino says something jokingly but Hibari's mind is elsewhere. He thinks of ways to remove the scar, to remove the old chains and bind him to new ones. When he realises his wish, Hibari tells himself to stop being selfish and kisses the ink to occupy both his mind and his lips.

**#48**** –** Overwrite 

When he has time on his hands but not enough time to actually travel, he thinks about his relationship with Hibari. It brings a smile to his face and Dino decides that there's nothing that he wants to change. Although there is nothing, he loves Hibari. He loves him wholly, as he is and nothing should change.

**#49**** –** Wardrobes

"Don't tell him." Hibari says when he decides that he'll end things.

Yamamoto nods and assures Hibari that he'll pass on the message to Tsuna. Hibari packs the black suits and holds onto the items as he stares at his room. It's time to go. He plans to move on. Hibari stares at the pair of shoes that he's leaving behind—the pair of shoes that he's taken great lengths to care for. As much as he wears them, they're in perfect condition. The only problem now is that they're no longer the perfect fit.

**#50**** –** Thief

Dino's heart lies elsewhere most of the time. He's not exactly sure where but it's definitely where Hibari is. He looks out his window and wonders what happened to the times when Hibari just shows up suddenly to lighten his mood. How many years has it been since his search? How many times has he always _just_ missed Hibari?

Tsuna always shakes his head with a sigh and says, "I just sent him off."

But he never says where.


End file.
